1924 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * October 10 — Ezra Pound leaves Paris permanently and moves to Rapallo, Italy. He stays there briefly, moving on to Sicily (he will return to settle in Rapallo in January 1925).Ira B. Nadel (editor), The Cambridge Companion to Ezra Pound, page xxii. Cambridge University Press, 1999. ISBN 0-521-64920-X * McGill Daily Literary Supplement started at McGill University in Montreal, Canada (ceased publication in 1925 in poetry; followed by the McGill Fortnightly Review, 1925–1927) by A. J. M. Smith, F. R. Scott, Leon Edel, and later joined by A. M. Klein and Leo Kennedy. The periodical, which published poems and articles on contemporary trends, was the first in Canada to offer consistent commentary on modernist principles in poetry and literature.Gnarowsky, Michael, "Poetry in English, 1918-1960", article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 Works published Australia * Arthur Henry Adams, Fifty Nursery Rhymes with Music. * Edwin James Brady, The Land of the Sun * C.J. Dennis, Rose of Spadgers * Kenneth Slessor, Thief of the Moon, Sydney: Hand press of J.T. Kirtley. Canada * Katherine Hale, ed. Isabella Valancy Crawford.Wanda Campbell, "Katherine Hale", ''Hidden Rooms: Early Canadian Women Poets (London, ON: Canadian Poetry Press, 2000), UWO, Web, June 19, 2011. Indian poetry in English * Sri Aurobindo, Love and Death ( Poetry in English ), Madras: Shama's Publishing HouseVinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 313, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 6, 2010 ;Anthologies * A.H. Stockwell, editor, Eastern Dreams: a Selection of Verse, London; anthology; Indian poetry in English, published in the United KingdomJoshi, Irene, compiler, "Poetry Anthologies", "Poetry Anthologies" section, "University Libraries, University of Washington" website, "Last updated May 8, 1998", retrieved June 16, 2009. Archived 2009-06-19. United Kingdom * Roy Campbell, The Flaming Terrapin''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * T. S. Eliot, Homage to John Dryden (criticism) * From Overseas, verse from the British colonies; the first published anthology to include Caribbean poetry, with works by nine Jamaican poets includedBrenier, Laurence A., [http://books.google.com/books?id=JgPCIWKRiGEC&printsec=frontcover#PPA62,M1 An Introduction to West Indian Poetry], p 62, Cambridge University Press, 1998, ISBN 9780521587129, retrieved via Google Books, February 7, 2009 * Aldous Huxley, Little Mexican, and Other Stories * John Masefield, Sard Harker * A.A. Milne, When We Were Very Young, for children * Edith Sitwell, The Sleeping Beauty * A.H. Stockwell, editor, Eastern Dreams: a Selection of Verse, London; anthology; Indian poetry in English, published in the United KingdomJoshi, Irene, compiler, "Poetry Anthologies", "Poetry Anthologies" section, "University Libraries, University of Washington" website, "Last updated May 8, 1998", retrieved June 16, 2009. Archived 2009-06-19. * Humbert Wolfe, Kensington Gardens * W. B. Yeats, The Cat and the Moon, and Certain Poems, drama and verse, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom United States * Hilda Conkling, Silverhorn * Hilda Doolittle (H.D.), Heliodora and Other Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * William Faulkner, The Marble Faun''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Robinson Jeffers, Tamar and Other Poems * William Ellery Leonard, Tutankhamen and After * Archibald MacLeish, The Happy Marriage and Other Poems * Edgar Lee Masters, The New Spoon RiverRichard Ellmann and Robert O'Clair, editors, The Norton Anthology of Modern Poetry, W. W. Norton & Company, 1973, ISBN 0393093573 * Marianne Moore, Observations * James Oppenheim, The Sea * John Crowe Ransom, Chills and Fever * Mark Van Doren, Spring Thunder Other in English * A.H. Stockwell, editor, Eastern Dreams: a Selection of Verse, London; anthology; Indian poetry in English, published in the United KingdomJoshi, Irene, compiler, "Poetry Anthologies", "Poetry Anthologies" section, "University Libraries, University of Washington" website, "Last updated May 8, 1998", retrieved June 16, 2009. Archived 2009-06-19. * W.B. Yeats, The Cat and the Moon, and Certain Poems, drama and verse, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom Works published in other languages France * Robert Desnos, Deuil pour deuil''Bree, Germaine, ''Twentieth-Century French Literature, translated by Louise Guiney, Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1983 * Francis Jammes, Livres des quatrains, published each year from 1922 to 1925Web page titled "POET Francis Jammes (1868 - 1938)", at The Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 30, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03. * Pierre Reverdy, Les Épaves du ciel''Preminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., ''The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * Saint-John Perse, pen name of Marie-René Alexis Saint-Léger: ** Amitié du prince, Paris: Ronald DavisWeb page titled "Saint-John Perse: The Nobel Prize in Literature 1960: Bibliography" at the Nobel Prize Website, retrieved July 20, 2009. Archived 2009-07-24. ** Anabase, Paris: Gallimard (revised edition 1948) Other languages * Delmira Agustini, Obras completas ("Complete Works"): Volume 1, El rosario de Eros; Volume 2: Los astros del abismo, posthumously published (died 1914), Montevideo, Uruguay: Máximo GarcíaWeb page titled "Delmira Agustini" at the Universitat Jaume's "Modernismo en España e Hispanoamérica" website, retrieved September 1, 2011 * Jacob Anker-Paulsen, Fest og fiasko, Denmark * Sir Muhammad Iqbal, Bang-i-Dara (The Call Of The Marching Bell), the first philosophical poetry book he wrote and published in Urdu rather than Persian (translated into English by M.A.K. Khalil in 1996) * Gabriela Mistral, Ternura: canciones de niños, Madrid: Saturnino CallejaWeb page titled "The Nobel Prize in Literature 1945/Gabriela Mistral/Bibliography", Nobel Prize website, retrieved September 22, 2010 Awards and honors * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Frost, New Hampshire: A Poem with Notes and Grace Notes Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 8 – Lisel Mueller, American poet * March 2 – Edgar Bowers (died 2000) American poet * March 22 – Michael Hamburger (died 2007) British translator, poet, critic, memoirist and academic * April 2 – Lauris Edmond (died 2000), New Zealand poet * April 21 – P. Bhaskaran, Indian, Malayalam-language poet and film songwriterPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, ' 'Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology' ', pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 * May 3 – Yehuda Amichai יהודה עמיחי (died 2000) Israeli poet and one of the first to write in colloquial Hebrew * May 12 – Claribel Alegria Nicaraguan native and novelist, poet and writer in Nicaragua and El Salvador * June 7 – Edward Field, American poet and author * June 29 – Cid Corman (died 2004), American poet, translator and editor * July 19 – Vassar Miller (died 1998), American poet * August 28 – Janet Frame (died 2004) New Zealand poet, writer and novelist * October 29 – Zbigniew Herbert (died 1998) Polish poet, essayist, moralist and member of the Polish resistance during World War II; perhaps the most famous and most translated of Polish writers * November 25 – Takaaki Yoshimoto 吉本隆明, also known as "Ryūmei Yoshimoto", Japanese poet, literary critic, and philosopher; father of the writer Banana Yoshimoto and cartoonist Haruno Yoiko (surname: Yoshimoto) * November 28 – Dennis Brutus, (died 2009), South African poet and anti-Apartheid activist.http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2009/12/27/AR2009122700412.htmlHe was imprisoned and incarcerated in the cell next to Nelson Mandela's on Robben Island from 1963 to 1965. http://www.ru.ac.za/alumni/news/deceased/dennisbrutus Earned the Lifetime Honourary Award by the South African Department of Arts and Culture for his lifelong dedication to African and world poetry and literary arts.Poetry and Protest: A Dennis Brutus Reader Publisher's page includes video of Brutus and a remembrance by Amy Goodman * December 20 – Friederike Mayrocker, Austrian * December 24 – Nissim Ezekiel (died 2004), Indian poet, playwright and art critic writing in English . ;Also: ** Elizabeth Bartlett ** Jane Cooper ** David Ferry, American poet and translator ** John Haines, American poet ** Matthew Mead, English poet and editor ** Robert Peters, American poet, critic, scholar, playwright and editor Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 4 – Edith Nesbit, 65, English author and poet whose children's works were published under the name "E. Nesbit" * July 19 – Kingsley Fairbridge, 39, South African editor of a poetry anthology and humanitarian * December 8 – Bochō Yamamura 山村 暮鳥 (born 1884), Japanese vagabond Christian preacher who gained attention as a writer of tales and songs for children and as a poet (surname: Bochō) ;Also: ** Kumaran Asan (born 1873), Indian, Malayalam-language poet ** William Herbert Carruth ** Thomas William Hodgson Crosland See also * Poetry * List of poetry awards * List of years in poetry * New Objectivity in German literature and art Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1900s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry